Tell The Truth
by MikeyL0VER
Summary: Its not easy to lose a father, and the turtles are no exception, But when one brother hides a secret from the rest. will they be able to get through this as a family or in the end will it be to late? *First fanfic ever so feedback would be grate*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

This is my first ever Fanfic and my first time ever really writing a story so any feedback would be grate!

Chapter one

The last couple months have been tough on everyone. Your never really ready to lose a father and the turtles where no exception. He seemed fine. Then all of a sudden it just seemed like his age caught up with him. Within the first three weeks he was bedridden. Then after the third month he couldn't even sit up. Now he just lies there gray haired and he's so thin it's painful just to look at. Don did everything he could to make him comfortable now all we can do is wait.

Leo's POV

Look guys we still need to train I'm not going to say it again.

Leo I need to help Master Splinter.

Don he's sleeping I checked myself.

Now get in there.

You to Raph no exceptions.

Fine! Raph screams chucking the TV remote into the TV with a shattering noise.

Grate I hear Donnie mown something else to fix!

Just then I watch Mikey skip by big smile on his face like always. I don't know how he does that. Even now he's smiling. The worst part is I can't tell if it's real or not. Or maybe I just want it to be real.

I can't help the Sigh that escapes my beak as I walk into the dojo to see Raph and Don fighting again with Mikey trying to break it up without getting punched in the face!

Guys can we start now? I Command though it does sound more of a plea to my ears.

They all Neal in response.

Raph's POV.

Fearless has really got it ruff I know my anger is worse than normal but to top that off Donnie is even starting to act like me and then there's Mikey all sunshine and happy. It's really starting to piss me off, him always having that smile on his face. We all know its fake but none of us say anything about it. He just isn't talking to us! Not about anything important anyway. Take for example Master splinter on his good days when he is able to talk and open his eyes he requests Mikey to take care of him. We all know there hiding something always talking in whispers but neither will tell us shit. All Don got out of them was a promos it had nothing to do with splinters health.

God it just pisses me off so fucking much cue I know that means it has something to do with Mikey.

Don's POV

Look at me I'm a mess I'm sitting here in the dark crying the only light coming from the flashing box on my computer screen telling me the tests are back.

There's just nothing more I can do I whisper over and over to myself. I have to go tell my brothers. I have to go tell them that our master NO our father could die any day and there's nothing I can do about it.

Mikey's POV

It was hard but I did it every day I did it I kept my promos to father and I smile every day, and I tried I tried to so hard to smile when Donnie called everyone into the makeshift lab ,and I tried so hard to smile when I saw the look on his face but in the end when toughs words came out of Don's mouth it took all I had to try not to cry, And well I just stood there starring at the floor the words kept echoing in my head. "Nothing left I can do" maybe three days at most." And just behind those words I could hear Raph and Leo screaming at each other well Donnie Cried. As those words echoed in my head and the reality of my family falling apart set in. I felt a familiar tightness press into my chest. My breathing slowly fading to rasps so I ran out of the lab and to my room knowing no one would stop me. I spent a hole of five minutes looking for where I left my inhaler it had been so many weeks since my last attack I forgot where I had hid it by the time I did find it each breath was practically a whistle. Maybe master splinter is right maybe I should tell them it's back but would they even care Raph's to mad at everything, Leo's on a permanent guilt trip, and Donnie's to upset that he can't fix sensei. No I can't tell them they won't care I can handle it.

Don's POV

For the first time in weeks I didn't see a smile on Mikey's face witch meant he already knew they all did but it still needed to be said. So taking the biggest breath I can remember I calmed myself enough to get out two sentences. There's nothing more I can do. He...he has maybe three days left. As I watch both Raph and Leo's facial expressions change from shock to just pure rage they locked eyes and just started screaming at each other over whose fault it was. But I now it was mine. I could stand it anymore I just started shaking then crying. Then just before I left to go to my room I noticed Mikey's expression change from blank to a grimace. He looked like he was struggling to compose himself. But before I could ask him anything he ran out of the room. Leo and Raph not giving him a second glance. Instead of following him I when to my room and slept. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy. Next few days.

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it?**_

_**Leave a revue please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT just my ideas.**

_***thanks to everyone who liked and followed oh and the revues.**_

_**Just to clear some stuff up this is the 2003 series but it can be taken any other way I guess? **_

_**I tried to make it less hectic?**_

_**And easier to tell when they were talking. So read on and tell me what you think!?***_

**Tell The Truth Chapter 2 ****. **

**Dons POV **

When I woke up and looked over at my alarm I was shocked to see it was past 9am. How had I slept that late!? Swinging my legs off the side of the bed I caught a glimpse of the fresh Coffee and bagel sitting at my desk.

_**"Raph would never do something that nice, and Leo would never willingly give me coffee. Witch only left Mikey."**_

I guess I should thank him later?

As I left my room I regretted it instantly walking in on Raph and Leo yelling about god knows what this time.

**Leo's POV **

What woke me up I couldn't tell you at first, but after surveying every inch of my room twice my eyes landed on a small streaming cup of tea. Jasmine to be exact.

"_**well Reph would rather kill himself then do something so nice for me and I don't even think Donnie is up yet?**_

_**So why would Mikey bring me tea?" **_

A better question is how the shell did Mikey get in my room and beside my bed without waking me!? I'll have to grill him about it later. Well my day started off pretty good that is until I left my room and crashed into Raph spilling my tea all over myself!

_**"Raph what the shell is wrong with you? Watch where your going will you?"**_

_**"Shut your pie hole oh fearless leader. It's not my fault you got to left feet!"**_

I was about to make a witty comment about how his shell isn't on strait when Donnie came out of his room with ...

_**"Is that a Coffee? Don where on earth did you get that coffee. Is there another coffee maker in your room?" **_

**Raph's POV **

Arg why can't I get one good night sleep? I mean it's not that fucking hard lie down close your frigen eyes and sleep.

But noooo can I do that for more then a hour

_**"Nope!"**_

Sighing I look over to we're I smell something kinda sweet coming from my desk. Is that a plate of waffles? We're the shell did waffles come from!?

Well they seem edible so that rules out Leo and there's syrup on them so that rules out Donnie he hates that stuff. But Mikey and me haven't even looked at each other in weeks so he didn't do it right?

Wolfing down my favorite breakfast treat I decide I should go ask Mikey how he's doing and maybe fine out if he made the waffles cuz Damn they were good!

But with my luck just as I left my room in search of my orange masked brother. I run into the blue one. I watch as I spill his tea all over him. I do feel bad but it's short lived.

_**"Raph what the shell is wrong with you? Watch where your going will you?" Well so much for feeling bad. The jerk. **_

_**"Shut your pie hole oh fearless leader. It's not my fault you got to left feet!" **_

God I don't wanna fight with everyone, but Leo especially is just pissing me off so damn much!

Finally I get my chance to escape when Don comes out. The coffee in his hand catching Leo's eye.

As I'm slinking away I ketch the end of Leo asking

_**"Don where on earth did you get that coffee."**_

I can't help but smirk at that.

**Mikey's POV **

_**"Sleep is for the lazy. I don't need to sleep anyway!"**_

I think I have said that to myself at least 6 times now but every time I lie down I can't breathe right. Its like I'm breathing through a straw and I just can't get enough air in. Well I might as well do something with my time.

I Sneak out of my room around, wow it's only 5am. Well what to do with the rest of my time?

"_**I know I'll make breakfast!"**_

oh shell that was to laud. Well I don't think I woke anyone? ... Nope! Ok off to the kitchen! Better feed Klunk well I'm at it.

*******_**Time Jump one hour**_***** (still Mikey's POV)**

Ok well Klunks fed Coffees and tea is done and the waffles will be any minute. I guess I should eat something. Although I'm really not that hungry. I'll just have a bagel later.

Oh perfect I'll give Don a bagel !

I better get some syrup from my secret stash for Raphs waffles cuz what's waffles without syrup right?

So now to get the food in their rooms?

Don should be easy Raph should be to but Leo will be a little more tricky.

So with the skill of a ninja that I know I never show in training I sneak into Raph and Don's rooms. Leo's room was a little more difficult I almost woke him up twice but no matter what my family thinks I am still a ninja and I can be sneaky when it calls for it.

Just then I hear coughing coming from my father's room so I run as fast as my legs can carry me to his room.

Seeing him sitting up brought joy to my eyes but once I saw the blood sensei was coughing up that joy faded away fast.

After cleaning up the blood and bringing his temperature down. He is finally asleep once more.

Sighing I grab the boll of water we use to cool him down now covered in blood. I'll need to wash and fill this up again for later.

As I leave fathers room I feel it again that tightness in my chest.

Like I'm being buried alive in sand, why can't I get enough air into my lungs? This is too soon since my last attack. Is it getting worse?

The world starts spinning and I feel myself falling to the ruff floor.

I feel my head smack off what I think was the coffee table.

The world starts to go black and the last thing I can hear is a raspy sound is … is that my breathing?

_***well tell me what you think? **_

_**I was up late last night cuz my grandma was in the hospital but she's fine now, and I got this chapter done because of it so win win I guess.***_


End file.
